


And Then There Were Less

by StormTales



Series: Halloween Stories [4]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormTales/pseuds/StormTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno and Nino threw a party, but someone is killing of their guest one by one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were Less

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natsu-no-namae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=natsu-no-namae).



> For halloween to natsu-no-namae on Tumblr who requested this prompt.

Ohno and Nino thought they wouldn’t pull it off as they have never done it before, but a few number of friends were able to make it to their first Halloween party.

  
"I was surprised when I learned Ohno and Nino lived together," Ikuta Toma said, sporting a Phoenix Wright costume.

  
"We’ve kept their secret for them," Sho explained, wearing a Yatterman costume. Which everyone agreed was rather lazy of him.

  
"These cookies are delicious," Maru munched, creatively wearing a Totoro bodysuit.

  
"I wish more people came," Aiba nodded, dressed up as Edward Elric. "I thought Nakai would make it, but he’s not here."

  
"I thought I heard him say he’ll make it," Jun added, wearing a Phantom of the Opera costume. "Ohno and Nino worked hard for this to happen."

  
"By the way, where is Ohno and Nino?" Maru asked. "If they don’t show up from their bedroom already, I think I might leave."

  
"Here we are!" Nino exclaimed.

  
Everyone laughed and clapped as Ohno and Nino came out wearing barely anything but swim shorts just like the recent anime Free.

  
"A bit much?" Jun snickered.

  
"It was this or Attack on Titan," Ohno explained. "And I seriously didn’t want to do all that leather straps. This was easier."

  
"Well, now that everyone is here…let’s get this party started!" Aiba cheered.

  
As if on cue, the lights went out. No one could see a thing, but someone screamed. They all panicked for a good minute until the lights came back on.

  
"What the hell happened?" Toma said, looked around at the ceiling.

  
"A current jump?" Jun suggested.

  
Then, Sho let out a blood-curling scream. “Oh my god! You guys! Look!”

  
They all turned around and saw Maru laying on the floor dead with a cookie punctured into his forehead. Everyone freaked out. Ohno and Nino huddled together, while Jun and Aiba tried to call for help.

  
"There’s no signal!" Aiba yelled.

  
"That’s impossible," Nino said. "We live in an apartment complex. There has to be a signal!"

  
"Nino! The front door is locked!" Toma yelled from down the hall.

  
"Are you saying we’re trapped?!" Sho said, holding his head.

  
"Everyone calm down!" Ohno shouted over them. "Maru is dead…but he was right near us. Don’t you guys know what that means?"

  
"What?" Jun frowned.

  
"We are in one apartment," Ohno started explaining. "The only exit is locked. Nino and I just came from our only bedroom."

  
Toma gasped, realizing where Ohno was getting at. “T-that means-“

  
"The killer…is one of us."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it ended short XD it's meant to be a crack fic


End file.
